Remembranzas
by Amaltea-Sibila
Summary: Un fic de la infancia de Yoh&Anna, de cómo se conocieron y enamoraron. Reeditado para que sea más legible, pues cuando lo escribí esta fabulosa página aún tenía algunos defectitos.
1. Prólogo

**Antes de empezar:**

Ninguno de los personajes de Shaman King me pertenece (aunque como quisiera que Hao-sama sí TT), son de Hiroyuki Takei y TV Tokyo.

Este es un fic YohxAnna basado en el ánime y habla de cómo se conocieron, su compromiso y todo eso. Aunque estoy casi segura de que ya sabrán más o menos lo que pasa realmente respecto al tema en la historia original de Hiroyuki Takei ( sino, busquen el manga No. 19 de Shaman King para mayor información, jeje), este fic es totalmente ajeno a eso. De hecho se me ocurrió como al mes de que comenzó la serie en Fox Kids, pero no había tenido tiempo de escribirlo y a pesar de que me sigo preguntado si valió la pena publicarlo ahora que se acabó la serie, aquí está. ¡¡¡Disfruten!!!

* * *

_"The time has stopped since that day. The day when I dreamed of the sky with you."_

Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE

* * *

**REMEMBRANZAS**

**Prólogo**

* * *

--Convertirme en el Rey de todos los Shamanes.—

--¿Ese es tu sueño?—

--Sí, para poder tener una vida tranquila y escuchar todos los días mi música favorita.—

--Simplemente eres un holgazán.—

--Jijiji --

--Además ni siquiera tienes algún espíritu a tu servicio ¬¬.—

--Lo buscaré luego... —

--Mmmm... ¬¬ tonto.—

--¿Y qué hay de ti?—

--¿Yo qué?—

--¿Cuál es tú sueño?—

--Mi sueño... lo que yo quiero es... (funga fufu, funga fufu) ¿Yoh? (funga fufu, fuanga fufu) ¡¡¡¡¡¡Yoh¡¡¡¡¡No estás prestando atención!!!!!—

--Pero Anna, mira como rueda la naranja !!! (funga fufu, funga fufu) --

(¡¡¡¡CRASH!!!!)

--Bua, no tenías que lanzármela tan fuerte—

--Me voy, Kino-san debe estar esperándome, deberías hacer lo mismo, tú abuelo dijo que fueras puntual con tu entrenamiento.--

--Sí...pero después de que duerma un rato.— Se recostó en la hierba.

--_Tú siempre... siempre tan tranquilo, cada momento alegre, tú.._.—

--...Oye... Anna... ¿cuál es tu sueño?—Pero ella ya estaba muy lejos para oírlo. –_Anna..._

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la Autora:**

Eh... ya sé, muy corto. ¡Pero es solo el prólogo! No pido reviews porque sé no hay aún nada que opinar. "Capítulo I: Primeras Impresiones" Lean please!!!!


	2. Capítulo I: Primeras Impresiones

Antes de empezar:

Ninguno de los personajes de Shaman King me pertenece (aunque como quisiera que Hao-sama sí TT), son de Hiroyuki Takei y TV Tokyo.

* * *

_"The time has stopped since that day. The day when I dreamed of the sky with you." _

Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE

* * *

**REMEMBRANZAS**

**Capítulo I**

**Primeras Impresiones**

* * *

_"¿De dónde es que vienes¿Acaso eso importa? No, no lo creo. ¿Quieres que me quede? Claro, pero ¿tú te quieres quedar? No lo sé, quizás con el tiempo... Espero que así sea... Yo también."_

* * *

Llegué a casa de los Asakura cuando recién había cumplido seis años, recuerdo perfectamente aquel día. Mi madre me había vestido de amarillo y recogió mi cabello con un moño explicándome que la siguiente etapa del aprendizaje como itako me sería impartida en un lugar fuera de casa, con otra familia practicante del shamanismo. Mi nueva maestra, Kino. Su hija ya nos había visitado con anterioridad, ella y mis padres hablaban mucho tiempo, pero nunca supe de sus asuntos.

¿Qué si me preocupaba estar lejos de la familia o los amigos? No, en realidad no. Estaría fuera de casa, pero visitaría a mis padres con cierta frecuencia y la soledad de las prácticas en los templos no me había permitido hacer amigos. Más bien, no estaba acostumbrada a la compañía de otros niños. Quizás por eso tampoco socialicé con nadie en la escuela. En fin, si esto era importante para adquirir nuevas habilidades, lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces. Quería ser ya desde entonces una mujer fuerte, importante y a la cual todos respetaran.

Izumo era nuestro destino. A la entrada de una vereda, nos recibió la señora Asakura para conducirnos hasta la casa, papá me llevó en brazos. Una construcción inmensa, mucho más grande que nuestra casa, cual era ya para mi bastante amplia. Cuando estábamos a pocos pasos del salón donde nos recibirían, papá me bajó y ambas damas, mi madre y nuestra guía, se sonrieron mutuamente para luego dirigirme a mí la misma risita. Ni idea de lo que ocurría. Debía ser algo importante, algo más que mi enseñanza como para que mi padre también compartiera la satisfacción. Y al fin abrieron la puerta.

* * *

No entendía para qué me habían levantado temprano o vestido tan formal, ni siquiera me dejaron probar bocado del pequeño festín cual estaba en la cocina, excusando que vendrían invitados al desayuno. ¿Cuan especiales serían para dejarme medio muerto de hambre o cancelar la rutina del entrenamiento? Bueno, de esto último ni quejarse .

Aún más raro sentía el ambiente cada vez que mis abuelos, Youmei y Kino, pasaban junto a mí con una sonrisa de "nosotros sabemos algo y tú no". Tamao solo supo decirme: "Parece que su señora abuela recibirá una nueva alumna joven".

¡Vaya! Eso si era novedad. Desde que Tamao había llegado hace dos años, ninguna otra cosa pertinente ocurrió en casa. Meses antes mi madre salía de viaje a "visitar unos amigos" según sus propias palabras. Y cada vez que volvía de aquel lugar, tenía en su rostro la misma sonrisa cual ahora mis abuelos mostraban. Me preguntaba si, detrás de la máscara, papá hacía lo mismo .

Ahora que lo pensaba, debía ser aquella niña de quien mamá hablaba con tanto júbilo: "Posee realmente poderes extraordinarios, creo que si mi madre la tomara como pupilo, desarrollaría grandes habilidades, y bueno, creo que también podría..." Ya no pude terminar de escuchar porque detrás de mí estaba el abuelo listo para golpearme si no regresaba a la práctica.

Al menos tendría alguien más con quien jugar pues Tamao... Tamao lloraba mucho por no lograr las cosas, por ello se dedicaba más tiempo a su entrenamiento; y por alguna razón inexplicable, desde hace un tiempo, siempre salía corriendo muy nerviosa apenas me le acercaba. (Las niñas son muy raras) Y claro, ningún chico de la escuela quería mi compañía.

Una vez estuvo todo listo en el salón principal, tuve que esperar sentado a lado de mi padre, mis abuelos nos hacían guardia lateral dejando un espacio que suponía era para mi madre. Tamao quedó relegada al lado de mi abuela Kino. Se abrió la puerta.

* * *

La familia Kyouyama hizo un cordial saludo ante los Asakura y tomaron asiento frente a ellos, la señora de la casa se dispuso a lado de su esposo y le sonrió su hijo.

--En verdad es un placer tenerlos aquí, soy Youmei Asakura, padre de Keiko.— dijo haciendo una caravana.—Mi esposa e instructora de su hija, Kino; mi yerno Mikihiza; Tamao Tamamura, una aprendiz; y finalmente mi pequeño nieto, Yoh Asakura.—

--Mucho gusto y gracias por recibirnos en su hogar.—Dijo la visita—Mi nombre es Aoshi Kyouyama; mi querida esposa, Megumi y mi niña, Anna.—

--En verdad nos sentimos honrados de que haya aceptado a nuestra hija como su alumna, señora Kino— agradeció la señora Kyouyama.

--Bueno, somos pocos los que seguimos este arte y según palabras de Keiko, esta pequeña tiene grandes posibilidades, ahora que estás aquí presente, puedo sentirlo por mi misma.— dijo Kino ahora dirigiéndose a la pequeña rubia.

--Se lo agradezco señora, quiero aprender mucho de usted.—

--Vaya—habló el señor Mikihiza—tienes mucha disposición, quizás tu ejemplo le sirva a mi hijo, sabes, a veces puede ser algo perezoso.—

Y la pequeña cruzó miradas con el infante Asakura, muy seria, como analizándolo para ver si era verdad lo que le decían. Yoh se sintió ofendido, "eso no es verdad" pensó, y cuando notó que la chica lo miraba, le mostró una sonrisa muy pícara; "raro" se dijo a sí misma la niña sin darle cuidado al saludo.

La conversación entre los adultos siguió por largo rato, hasta que dio inicio el desayuno. Anna se sorprendió de la alegría de Yoh al comer, le llamaron la atención varias veces por "no comportarse adecuadamente en la mesa", sin embargo a él poco le importaba y disfrutaba cada bocado de arroz como si no hubiese comido en mucho tiempo, al final tenía toda la cara sucia y su madre tuvo que limpiarlo. Esto le causó gracia a la nueva aprendiz de Kino, pues sonrió ligeramente según pudo notar Yoh.

--_Vaya, que chico tan curioso_—replicó la itako en sus adentros, percibiendo algo de tranquilidad en su interior.

--_Creí que no sonreía_—pensó Yoh. Y le pareció muy bonita cuando lo hizo.

* * *

Kyouyama Anna, quedó llorando en los brazos de Yoh esa misma noche. Apenas habían pasado dos horas desde que sus padres se marcharon, cuando un espíritu llegó con Kino dándole la noticia de un incidente sobre el camino que lleva a la estación del tren. Las lluvias torrenciales de ese año habían hecho crecer el río más de lo esperado y la tormenta que se soltó aquella noche terminó por desbordarlo llevándose en sus aguas a los progenitores de la niña.

Keiko la tomó en su regazo. Yoh no sabía que decir, la niña estaba en una trance cuando la vio, simplemente se acercó a ella, tomó su pequeña mano y susurró lleno de pena "lo siento"; la chica volteó con él y al verlo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, tomó con fuerza la mano del niño y de pronto saltó a su pecho con un llanto incesante. Y él la abrazó dulcemente, sintiéndose extraño, porque apenas la había conocido y no entendía como verla tan deprimida le había herido en lo más profundo de su ser.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Fin del capítulo uno. Esta historia tratará de explicar como esta linda pareja se enamoró, cómo hacía llorar Yoh a Anna, el carácter de Kioyama y por qué Asakura le tiene miedo al principio de la serie. Espero poder lograrlo. Ahora sí porfa reviews!!!!!!!!!


	3. Capítulo II: Semejantes Conversando

Antes de empezar: Ninguno de los personajes de Shaman King me pertenece (Sí, realmente quiero que Hao-sama lo sea TT), son de Hiroyuki Takei y TV Tokyo. Y debido a problemitas que tuve al subir este capítulo, los pensamientos estarán entre asteriscos, se supone que deberían estar en cursiva, pero la cosa no quiere uú.

* * *

_"The time has stopped since that day._ _The day when I dreamed of the sky with you."_

Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE

* * *

**REMEMBRANZAS**

**Capítulo II**

**Semejantes Conversando**

* * *

_"¿Por qué eres así conmigo? No entiendo. Tan alegre. Me gusta verte feliz, soy dichoso cuando tú lo eres. Mientras estés a mi lado será así todo el tiempo. Entonces déjame verte sonreír..."_

* * *

--Espero que ya hayas podido capturar a todos los espíritus que estaban en... Yoh... ¿Yoh¡Se ha vuelto a escapar!—Maldecía el señor Youmei en medio del bosque.

Su nieto se encontraba no muy lejos de ahí caminando por el sendero que conducía al templo de la casa. Andando y cantando como si nada importara, había cumplido con su tarea antes de lo esperado, su abuelo no regresaba y resolvió por ir a visitar a Anna tal como lo hacía en otras ocasiones para distraerse. No es que no le tomara atención a su entrenamiento, todo lo contrario, desde que había decidido por convertirse en el Shaman King, Yoh aprendía con más entusiasmo y cumplía plenamente sus objetivos; pero le causaba curiosidad el tipo de instrucción que la itako recibía, algo distinta a la suya.

Además de realizar actividades físicas con Yoh y el señor Youmei, meditaba horas en el templo, leía antiguos textos, aprendía sobre espíritus y amuletos, ceremonias especiales para esto y aquello. Desde su arribo a la casa, Anna habría progresado rápidamente y cada lección era con facilidad captada por la chica, cosa contraria a Tamao. Al dar con el santuario, Yoh dejó su cántico infantil y se acercó con sigilo.

--¡Oh¿Por qué este lugar siempre tiene que ser tan silencioso?—se dijo—Mejor voy despacio, si mi abuela me atrapa como la última vez...oO... ¡no quiero ni pensarlo!—Justo en ese momento tropezó con una de las estatuas del lugar, pero reaccionó rápidamente y la sostuvo antes de que ésta rodara escaleras abajo.

--_Casi...je je je je_—

--¿Qué fue eso?—

--_¡Ay¡Ya me oyeron!_—

--Ayer andaba un pequeño espíritu del agua por aquí Kino-san, solo debe ser eso—

--Ya veo, de acuerdo, continuemos.—

--_Jo, esa estuvo más cerca ._-- Yoh siguió acercándose más despacio aún hasta que pudo asomar la cabeza oculto tras uno de los enormes pilares que sostenían el recinto. Se sobresaltó mucho del aura tan poderosa cual emanaba de la pequeña itako.

-- _Mmmm... está aquí otra vez, jejeje... niño tan insistente. Bueno, es mejor así... _Anna, terminaremos con esto después de tomar algo de té. Iré a la casa por el agua.—

--Pero Kino-san, aquí hay agua y el té está en una de las alacenas del fondo, no necesita ir tan lejos.—

--Oh ¿en serio? No, prefiero ir hasta la casa, ahí guardo el té que me gusta. No tardo.—

--Está bien.—La señora Kino salió del Templo con una sonrisa discreta.

--Ji¡pero que suerte!—dijo Yoh al salir del escondrijo una vez que su abuela ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos.

--¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?—

--¿Quién¿Yo? Pues nada.—

--Eso puedo verlo con facilidad.—

--Je, je, je –rió Yoh rascándose la cabeza—Eres muy fuerte Anna, me impresionas cada vez que haces tus sesiones espiritistas—

--Estabas espiando , eso quiere decir que tu abuelo debe estar por ahí gritando tu nombre.—

--Es muy probable --

--¡¡Asakura Yoh!!—Se oyó a la distancia—¡¡¡Si no regresas en este instante...!!!—

--¿Ves?—

--Mejor nos vamos...—Sin que Anna pudiese reaccionar, el chico la tomó por la muñeca, echó un vistazo para cerciorarse de que su abuelo no pudiera verlos y salió corriendo con ella a toda velocidad camino al bosque.

--¡Espera Yoh! Kino-san...—

--Ella tardará mucho en volver.—

* * *

--Kino, querida¿no has visto a Yoh?—

--Sí, hace un segundo que salió a toda marcha para el bosque junto con Anna.—

--Ya veo...—suspiro y ambos comenzaron a caminar por la vereda.—A veces pienso que nuestro nieto puede dar mala influencia a esa niña. Tampoco sé como aún lo sigue a pesar de las bromas tan pensadas que le juega. ¿Recuerdas cuando fingió estar ahogándose en el río?—

—Anna rompió en llanto de la preocupación y luego de que comprobaste los 30 centímetros de profundidad del agua, se metió al río para ahogarlo ella misma, jejeje.—

--O cuando pretendió tener todos los huesos rotos al brincar de aquel árbol...---

--Ella lloró y me fue a buscar totalmente angustiada, cuando llegamos Yoh se revolcaba de la risa. Claro, después lo dejó medio día atado al árbol.—

-- ¿Ves a lo que me refiero?--

--Exageras, a él solo le gusta divertirse, eso no le afecta en nada a Anna, al contrario. ¿No ves como sonríe cuando se venga de las jugarretas de Yoh? Y, no sé si lo has notado, pero desde que Yoh se dio cuenta de su capacidad, hace lo posible por alcanzarla.—

--Me alegra que se lleven tan bien a pesar de eso.—

--Se complementan...—

--Y si todo resulta como esperamos, Yoh necesitará tanta valentía como yo.—

--¿Eh ?—

--¡Esa niña es igual de explosiva que tú¡¡¡¡Jajajaja!!!!— Y el señor Youmei quedó tirado en el camino con un solo golpe de su mujer.

* * *

El verano trajo consigo las lluvias y gracias a eso el ambiente era muy fresco. Las nubes eran esponjosas y abundantes en el cielo, cubriendo de vez en cuando el sol, la luz hacía suaves efectos a través de las hojas en los árboles. Bajo la sombra de éstos, Anna esperaba a Yoh quien había ido a traer algo, no supo que era, solo dijo "no tardo".

Sinceramente, a ella no le molestaban las visitas de Yoh tanto como quería hacer creer. Le había costado tiempo y trabajo acoplarse a la manera del niño sobre todo después de la muerte de sus padres, cuando su carácter se había hecho más frío aún. Al principio le parecía un loco cuando reía sin razón aparente, pero él se esforzó por acercarse, nunca perdió entusiasmo para sacarle una sonrisa o para que a lo menos le prestase atención a sus tonterías. Finalmente aprendió a tratar con el chico, más bien a disfrutar, puesto que así compensó la pérdida de sus padres, y después de todo, Yoh necesitaba igualmente de compañía.

--Uy... no creí que... pesara tanto.—

--¿De dónde sacaste eso?—

--La tomé del huerto de mamá—Dijo señalando la verde sandía que traía rodando a patadas porque cargaba en los brazos unas cinco naranjas.—Y mira ¡naranjas!—

--Deben saber horribles, no es temporada de naranjas ¿sabes?—

--Bua¿cuánto más debo esperar?—Y las dejó caer al piso.—Pero esto debe tener mejor sabor .—

--¿Y cómo piensas partirla?—

--¡No es problema!— Entonces Yoh buscó alrededor, localizó una enorme piedra y la abalanzó contra la fruta, la cual explotó en una docena de pedazos, grandes y pequeños.--¡Listo!—

--Yoh... ¡Eres un tonto!—Anna quedó bañada en el jugo de la sandia y tenía pedacitos de la corteza en el cabello.

--Eh... jejeje... lo siento. No me vas a pegar por eso¿verdad? ... ¡Ouch! . --

--¡Ja! – Rió la niña con satisfacción al ver la montañita que salía de la cabeza de Asakura—nn—

--¿Te gusta?—

--Sí –comía Anna disfrutando el dulce sabor de la sandía.

--_sonrisita_ –

--¿Qué me ves?—

--Nada.—

--Yoh... –dijo como en un suspiro.--¿no te cansas de estar siempre sonriendo?—

--Solo lo hago cuando estoy contigo.—La rubia lo miró satisfecha, pero ahora que lo pensaba, era verdad. Era tan alegre cuando estaban juntos, con ella y a veces con su familia igual, pero con ningún otro.

Ya fuera en la escuela o en los alrededores, Yoh no tenía amigos. En el salón de clases cambiaban las cosas, seguía con su despreocupación, pero era más serio; había intentado antes acercarse a los otros niños pero éstos se mofaban, le ponían sobrenombres, le arrojaban objetos o simplemente lo ignoraban. Igual sabían que Anna vivía en casa de los Asakura, pero Kyouyama tenía en el rostro una mirada fría, calculadora y atemorizante, defensa suficiente contra cualquier tipo de agresión.

--¿Qué te ocurrió?—cuestionó ella al notar un fuerte raspón en el hombro de Yoh.

--¿Esto?—Dijo señalando su cicatriz—Eh... pues...fue hoy al salir de la escuela. Fui a saludar al señor que vive en el patio trasero.—

--¿Te refieres al que murió ahogado en el pozo? Por eso me alcanzaste hasta mitad del camino.—

--Sí... Bueno, pues Onigumo y otros dos me escucharon... y ya sabes... me dijeron que estaba loco por hablar solo, pero les aseguré que el viejo Tenrio estaba ahí sentado en el pozo... luego uno de ellos tomó una roca y la lanzó...—

--¡Yoh eres un tonto!—exclamó con furia Kyouyama-- ¡Los hubieras golpeado o tirado al pozo para que el viejo los asustara un rato!—

--Jejeje nñ—rió no muy convencido de que esa hubiera sido la solución.

--¿Cómo es que aún confías en esos chicos?—

--Pues... las personas pueden cambiar¿no crees?—

--Mmmm...—Anna no estaba segura del todo, y sin embargo suspiró satisfecha por la actitud de Yoh.—¿Que se puede hacer? Eres un tonto sin remedio u.u. Pero...—agregó con cierta suavidad--Yoh... el mundo es muy grande y existen muchas personas, shamanes o no... estoy segura de que un día encontrarás amigos sinceros. Porque ¿sabes? Eres tan noble, confías en todos, jamás reprimas tu naturaleza, eso es lo que te hace especial... —

Y con estas últimas palabras, le pareció al chico que Anna le trasmitía confianza y sintió que con esa seguridad podría lograr lo que sea.

--Muchas gracias Annita --- Le mostraba Yoh su más alegre rostro, porque en verdad se sentía feliz... gracias a ella.

--No me digas "Annita", -- Y al ver esa expresión, ella supo que había logrado animar a su amigo y le respondió su saludo.—_... lo que me hace ser dichosa._--

--_Gracias por sonreír_—

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola otra vez, agradezco sus comentarios. Sé que este capítulo estuvo medio aburrido, no ocurre gran cosa, pero creo que fue necesario escribirlo para dar una idea de lo que ocurría en sus vidas diarias. El siguiente será mejor. Y con el poco tiempo que me deja la universidad (tan vieja y todavía en estas cosas ¡no me importa jajajaja o) creo que actualizaré cada semana... si es posible uu. Ahora vamos a responder algunos reviews:

Seinko:

Muchas gracias por el dato. Por más que estuve buscando para escribirlo acertadamente, no di con nada. Pero con ayuda de tu comentario ya lo volví a subir corregido. ¡Gracias por leer!

Keiko-sk:

No, no lo saqué del manga (ni siquiera lo he leído ;; Únicamente sé que la parte cuando se conocen Yoh y Anna está en el número 19, y aunque tengo una vaga idea de lo que ocurre, esta historia es totalmente ajena a eso), pero si se parece es mera coincidencia. Muy amable por tu comentario.

Sol Himura:

Sorry jeje, eso va a ser hasta el capítulo IV, pero verás que va a ser muy lindo. ¡Gracias!

Oh sí, y si tienen oportunidad, lean un fic que traduje hace poco: "Goodbye" de Apple-chan. Otro YohxAnna muy bueno, si les gusta esta pareja no pueden pasarlo por alto. ¡¡¡Nos vemos!!!


	4. Capítulo III: Travesura

**Antes de Empezar:**

Ninguno de los personajes de Shaman King me pertenece (No me importa XP¡aishiteru Hao-sama o!), son de Hiroyuki Takei y TV Tokyo.

Otra vez, pensamientos entre asteriscos.

* * *

_"I'll be fighting until that day When I can see your smile._

"

Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE

* * *

**REMEMBRANZAS**

**Capítulo III**

**Travesura**

* * *

_"¿Dónde has ido? Sigo aquí. Una parte de ti se ha marchado. Volvió a ocultarse, solo eso. ¿Por qué? Era débil. ¿Débil? Verte así me hace frágil. Y tú haces que me caiga a pedazos."_

* * *

La luna ya se levantaba muy en lo alto del cielo nocturno, a lo lejos escuché que el reloj marcaba las dos de la mañana; en otra habitación estabas tú con hierbas, té y una compresa fría sobre la frente. Para entonces no podía derramar más lágrimas, mis ojos estaban secos y mi preocupación sólo la podía expresar mirando a la nada tirada en mi futón, esperando a que por la mañana estuvieras bien.

Jamás había llorado de tal manera, no desde...

Tonto, eres un tonto. Solo a ti se te ocurre hacer tales estupideces. ¿Qué explicaciones le daría el señor Mikihiza a tu madre si te marcharas a su lado apenas a tres años de que ella...? Y tus abuelos, Tamao¿qué harían? Y yo... yo... ¡Tonto! Pero jamás haces caso de lo que digo, te divierte mucho hacer esa clase de cosas. No ves el peligro, siempre con tu falta de atención, todo lo tomas a la ligera.

Y después me es imposible concentrarme en mis deberes, en el entrenamiento; mientras tú estás como si nada. Odio cuando lo haces... porque ese sentimiento dura hasta que llegas y me muestras tu sonrisa... ¡Idiota¿Qué si en esta ocasión ya no pudieras hacerlo¿Si no llegas con tu despreocupación para hacerme sentir primero como una tonta por tomarte en serio y luego olvidarme de mi enojo al saber que estas bien?

Kino-san entró en ese momento susurrando: "Anna, todo ha pasado, la fiebre bajó... estará de pie en poco tiempo." La escuché deslizar la puerta e irse por el pasillo camino a tú recámara.

Me detesto a mi misma... me manipulas tan fácilmente... Y eso ya no lo puedo permitir. Si sigo así jamás podré cumplir mi objetivo, ser una mujer fuerte, respetada, con la vida digna de cualquier emperatriz. No, no lo permitiré. Ya no más.

* * *

--Yoh.—

--¿Sí?—

--¿Ya has pensado quién será tu espíritu acompañante?— Preguntó Yohmei quien estaba sentado frente al arroyo tomando el almuerzo junto con su nieto, tras unas horas de entrenamiento.

--Eh... pues... no del todo abuelo.---

--Será mejor que pongas prisa en tus pasos Yoh, si es que realmente quieres participar en la Pelea de Shamanes.---

--Claro que quiero, pero... falta cerca de un año y medio para eso... --- Dio una mordida a una galleta de arroz.

--Tiempo suficiente para hacer una búsqueda minuciosa entre las almas de por aquí, recuerda que no necesariamente tiene que ser un espíritu humano, también hay esencias de la naturaleza bastante poderosas.—

--Mmmm... no sé, pero creo que por los alrededores no hay mucho de donde escoger.—

--¿Acaso quieres viajar? De ser así Tokio, Akihabara, Kyoto y ese tipo de ciudades poseen gran historia, sin duda alguna estarán llenas de espíritus de nobles o guerreros.—

--Quizá... ---

--Bueno, por hoy creo que ya no hay más que hacer... Por cierto, tu abuela quiere que acompañes a Anna a visitar a sus padres.—

--Esta bien.—respondió Yoh al levantarse para ir a buscar a la niña.

--Pero no olvides lo que te he dicho.—

* * *

El joven shaman la esperaba recargado en el pórtico de la entrada principal de la casa, escuchando su música y con un balde de madera lleno de agua a su lado; portaba un pantalón azabache y sobre el torso una túnica cerrada de igual color. Pronto llegó Anna quien en su regazo traía un ramo de orquídeas blancas; llevaba puesto un kimono azul sombrío ajustado por un obi negro que casi se perdía de vista sobre el oscuro vestido.

--Colócalas en el agua, así durarán frescas hasta que lleguemos.—le indicó Yoh y ella dejó las flores en el cubo.

--Vamos.—

Anduvieron por una vereda en el bosque y luego que encontraron el río, siguieron corriente abajo. No tardaron mucho en llegar, puesto que a ratos Yoh hacía enfadar a Anna y ésta corría tras él por varios metros. Ahí cerca de donde yacía un viejo puente, se levantaba un cenotafio. Asakura le ayudó a limpiar las hierbas que crecían alrededor, luego la itako tomó las flores y las puso al pie del mismo. Y cuando ella terminó su silencioso rezo, Yoh puso dos lirios que había tomado de la orilla del arroyo y les dedicó una pequeña oración. Ambos se quedaron observando unos minutos el monumento erigido en el lugar donde habían sido encontrados los señores Kyouyama y luego dieron media vuelta para regresar.

Hubo un rato de silencio, Anna recordaba a sus padres e Yoh era perturbado por la memoria de su madre quien descansaba en un altar en casa. Ella había muerto víctima de un ligero brote de tifoidea en la aldea. Los restos del matrimonio Kyouyama no estaban junto con los de Keiko por decisión de su hija, no supo por qué, pero prefirió dejarlos al borde del río.

--Sabes... –habló Anna—Kino-san me estaba diciendo... me tendré que marchar a la montaña Ozore.—

--¿Qué? –

--No será por mucho tiempo, seis meses máximo.—

--¿Seis meses?¡Para mí eso es una eternidad! Y aún así¿para qué te vas tan lejos?—

--Quiere darme un entrenamiento especial, allá está uno de los templos más antiguos y sagrados de todo el país, dice que es el único lugar donde al fin podré dominar la técnica para llamar a las almas que han encontrado el descanso eterno... ---

--Quieres... ¿ver a tus padres...? ---

--Por su puesto que no, si no hay razón útil para traerlos de vuelta no lo haré, para qué molestarlos.—dijo con determinación.

--Tienes razón, allá arriba mi mamá se la ha de estar pasando como nunca, jejeje nn---

--Yoh... –Dijo sonriendo ligeramente.

--Por cierto... yo también tendré irme un tiempo de casa.—

--¿Eh¿Por cuánto?.—

--No lo sé, depende de lo que tarde en encontrar un espíritu acompañante. ¡No puedo ser el Rey Shaman sin un espíritu !—

--Por fin, hasta que te vas a hacer responsable.—

--Jejeje, en realidad el abuelo me está presionando con eso.—

--Hace bien, la pelea de los shamanes está cada día más cerca. Pero... no tardes mucho en regresar.---

--¿Uh? Está bien Anita.--

--Una vez más... –

--Lo siento... Anna.—

Ya iban por el camino que conducía a la casa, cuando repentinamente Yoh se detuvo como si hubiese visualizado algo importante, entonces se acercó con paso apresurado a un árbol no muy alto fuera de la vereda.

--¡Mira!—Y señaló con su mano hacia la copa a un objeto que parecía como una gran piña gris.

--¿Qué?—respondió la otra sin darle importancia.—Es solo un panal y más vale que te alejes de ahí antes de que las abejas decidan verte como el enemigo.—

--Pero si no hay ninguna alrededor.—Dijo con tranquilidad, sin duda Yoh pensaba hacer de las suyas una vez más.—Te apuesto a que lo toco y no pasa nada.—le propuso mientras buscaba en el suelo.

--No seas tonto, es peligroso.—

--Oh vamos¿qué puede pasar¡Ajá!.—Dijo triunfalmente al encontrar una rama gruesa y bastante larga para no tener que estirarse demasiado, incluso a una mayor distancia del árbol comenzó su juego; el chico estaba consciente de lo que hacía y por supuesto, no era su intención que los insectos le picaran, solo quería asustar a Anna un poco.

--¡Deja eso Yoh!—ordenó la itako con nerviosismo al observar cómo a tientas su amigo tocaba el nido.

--Esta bien.—Dijo en tono burlón y viendo que había cumplido su cometido, rió del miedo de Anna; entonces arrojó la vara a sus espaldas listo para correr porque sabía que la chica querría vengarse, cuando un agudo y fuerte zumbido congeló su carcajada.

Había tirado su juguete sin prestar atención a la dirección y éste dio justo al panal derribándolo del árbol. Segundos después, cientos de avispas (no era de abejas el nido) rodeaban al shaman y lo picoteaban sin cesar; al intentar evadirlas cayó al suelo.

--¡¡¡YOH!!!---

Anna entró en pánico, pero reaccionó con rapidez y de inmediato corrió hacia él, lo tomó por el brazo mientras trataba de ahuyentar a los insectos y salió a toda carrera en dirección del manantial que proveía a los viajeros de agua y se encontraba en las cercanías. Se echaron al agua y ahí los animales cesaron su persecución.

--¡Yoh¿Estás bien?—

--¿Eh?—respondió aturdido—Creo que sí.—y mostró su risita aunque no lo estaba del todo.

--¡¡Eres un idiota¡¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre¡Mira nada más, estás todo picoteado!—

--Son solo unos cuantos...--¡PAM! Anna le acertó un golpe.—Eso dolió más.

--¿Tú estás bien An... ?—

--¡Yoh!.—

* * *

--Estoy en casa...me siento débil...—-

--Ve a la cama, estará bien...—

--Pero abuela...—

--¿eh¿Qué ocurre?—

--Yo me encargaré de cuidarlo. ¿No te ha pasado nada a ti?—

--¿A quién? Uhh... me duele todo...—

--No, nada, pero por favor... quiero...—

--¿Quién está llorando¿Tamao? No, no es ella...—

Abrí repentinamente los ojos como si alguien me estuviese llamando, alguien estaba gritando mi nombre... "un sueño", me dije a mí mismo. Entonces recordé lo que había ocurrido el día anterior: "Vaya, creo que esta vez me falló, bueno.. jejeje" Pensé sin dar importancia a mi acción. Me vestí y fui a desayunar, puesto que mi nariz me indicaba que aún no era tan tarde, al parecer apenas comenzaban a tomar los alimentos.

En el comedor estaban mi abuela, el abuelo y Tamao, papá probablemente ya había salido a su muy temprana caminata como era costumbre, pero Anna no estaba en la mesa.

--Buenos días—Saludé mientras tomaba mi habitual asiento y comenzaba a desayunar.

--Chiquillo irresponsable, ni siquiera debería dejar que probaras la comida.—Me reprimió mi abuela con enojo y sin voltear a verme, al contrario de Tamao quien inmediatamente replicó:

--Señora Kino, no sea mala, el joven se acaba de reponer.—

--Tu pobre abuela estuvo en vela hasta bien entrada la madrugada por tu culpa.—Agregó el padre de mi padre.

--Lo sé—Dije apenado a la señora tan enfadada.—Muchas gracias.—

--Conmigo no debes disculparte, soy tu abuela, es mi responsabilidad y lo hice con gusto. El asunto es con Anna.—

--¿Eh? Pero...¿Ella era la que estaba llorando? Sí... y también creo que era ella la que me estaba llamando... ¿Dónde está?—

--Como siempre, se levantó primero que tú y ya está en el templo realizando su rutina.—Empiné mi vaso de jugo y sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigí en pos de Anna.

La encontré en la entrada vestida con su blanca hakama y echando agua a las escaleras del lugar. Parecía cansada y ahora entendía por qué, se había quedado despierta esperando, quizás más tiempo que mi abuela.

--Eh... Buenos días...—Saludé, pero solo recibí una mirada fugaz, como si solo hubiese escuchado un bicho queriendo llamar la atención; y continuó con lo que hacía.—Buenos días Anna.—Intenté nuevamente.

--¿Qué es lo que quieres?—

--Es que... yo... quería disculparme por...—

--Tú nunca tomas las cosas en serio, no tienes idea de nada.—

--Anna yo...—

--¡Cierra la boca¡¡Ya no volveré a pasar lo mismo contigo¡HAGAS LO QUE HAGAS, NO VOY A IR DE TRAS DE TI, NI CAERÉ EN TUS ESTÚPIDOS JUEGOS!—Gritó mirándome como nunca antes lo había hecho, tuve miedo, me veía con odio.

--Annita...—Pero se adentró en el edificio sin dirigirme una sola palabra más.

Los días pasaron, pero Anna seguía enojada, cada vez que la buscaba para tratar de disculparme me ignoraba. Si bien seguía golpeándome con el mismo entusiasmo, ya nunca logré sacarla de su postura indiferente.

Me sentía tan mal al verla así, al escuchar sus saludos secos que decía por mera formalidad, y me sentía tan solo ahora que se dedicaba de lleno a sus lecciones y preparativos para al viaje a Osorezan. Traté también de compensarla haciendo al fin caso a sus constantes reclamos de entrenamiento serio o haciendo algunos de sus deberes, pero nada funcionó.

Y siempre que nos encontrábamos temía más que nada toparme con esa mirada de odio, por eso también traté de evitar estar a solas con ella. Y no me quedó de otra, mas que imaginar que algún día todo se arreglaría entre Anna y yo. Tenía la esperanza. Algo ocurriría y gracias a ello volveríamos a ser buenos amigos.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Que rápido, ya nada más resta un capítulo y el epílogo; bua y eso que es el fic más largo que he escrito ¬¬, el resto son "one shot". Pero más vale, ahora que apenas comienza el trimestre y tengo algo de tiempo.

Otra, no estoy segura del nombre "Osorezan", en la serie dicen "Montaña Osore" cuando Anna va a buscar el "1080"; pero tengo el Drama CD de Shaman King (no le entiendo nada por supuesto y sin embargo me encanta jijiji ' ¡Además trae la versión tipo balda de "Northern Lights"! ) que trata sobre el tomo No.19 del manga y se titula "Osorezan Revoir". Me imagino que se han de referir al mismo lugar y el chiste es que le creo más al disco que al doblaje. Si estoy mal, me corrigen porfa.

¿Qué más? O sí. Aya83 ¿Matamune es el gatito verdad? Me hubiera gustado incluirlo, pero como no conozco muy bien al personaje, mejor no lo arruino. Gracias por la sugerencia.

Ojalá les haya gustado este episodio. ¡¡¡Reviews onegai nn!!!


	5. Capítulo IV: Volverte a Encontrar

**Antes de Empezar:**

Ninguno de los personajes de Shaman King me pertenece (aunque creo que he encontrado a mi Yoh de carne y hueso ) son de Hiroyuki Takei y TV Tokyo.

Este capítulo lo dedico a mi buena amiga Miroslava, citando a Yoh-kun: "¡Todo se solucionará!"

Y por si no lo saben aún: pensamientos entre asteriscos.

* * *

_I'll be fighting until that day . __When I can see your smile._

Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE

* * *

**REMEMBRANZAS**

**Capítulo IV**

**Volverte a Encontrar**

* * *

_"Me iré lejos. Ya no estaré a tu lado. Quiero ir a pensar y realizar mi sueño. Seré mejor para cumplir mi destino. Y quizá algún día... Y tal vez al volvernos a encontrar... Podremos mirarnos nuevamente a los ojos."_

* * *

Faltaban 10 días para que Anna partiera a Osorezan junto con la señora Kino; sin embargo ella saldría por la tarde de aquel viernes a tal lugar pues debía preparar todo para el nuevo entrenamiento de la itako.

Yoh se dirigía a la sala principal (aquella que un día había recibido a la familia Kyouyama hace varios años) por órdenes de su abuelo: "Tu abuela y yo queremos hablarles antes de que ella se marche". Ella... se refería a Anna.

La mencionada ya se encontraba sentada en la habitación. Silencioso, el chico tomó sitio a su lado mientras la miraba, como esperando algún saludo de su parte, pero como antes, no se inmutó y siguió en su majestuosa pose. Las cosas no habían mejorado nada desde ese día.

Siguió un silencio incómodo cual para alivio de ambos no duró mucho pues Kino y Yohmei entraron casi inmediatamente. Se sentaron frente a ellos.

--Bien, pues como ya decía-Dijo el señor Asakura-hay algo muy importante que debemos decirles... Saben que nuestra tradición se extingue rápidamente, muchas familias de shamanes ya han desaparecido por la mezcla con las personas normales, las habilidades se pierden y pues...-

--Están comprometidos.-Interrumpió con cierta desfachatez Kino a lo cual su marido dio un suspiro de impaciencia.

--¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿QUÉ????!!!!- Dijeron al unísono los dos chicos y se miraron el uno al otro rápidamente con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Pero Anna fugazmente regresó a su postura e Yoh solo quedó como petrificado ante tal noticia.

--Pero... pero...-El joven Asakura trató de argumentar algo.

--Como heredero de la familia Asakura, debes tener una esposa con las mismas habilidades que un shaman.-

--Ya desde las primeras lecciones no tuve la menor duda de que era la mejor candidata.-Complementó la señora Kino con cierto orgullo.

--Pero... --

--Fue decisión de tus padres Yoh, y claro, los de Anna.-Respondió Yohmei.

--¿Mis padres?-

--Pero...pero...-intentó nuevamente Yoh-- ¿por qué no nos lo dijeron antes?-

--Yo se los quería decir un día antes de la boda pero,--dijo la señora Kino muy divertida.-tu abuelo no creyó que fuera buena idea, jejeje.--

--Bueno, pues ya está, tu abuela lo ha dicho todo. Kino, querida, mejor vamos a acomodar tus maletas.-Ambos señores salieron dejándolos solos otra vez.

Y otra vez ese silencio incómodo. Ninguno sabía que decir, cómo reaccionar. ¿Comprometidos...? Eran amigos sí, pero ¿algún día ser marido y mujer? Silencio y más silencio, se podía oír claramente el tintineo del agua cayendo en la fuente del jardín y las voces de los abuelos discutiendo por el equipaje. Ambos sentían con fuerza el palpitar de sus corazones, pero ninguno estaba seguro de porqué, en realidad no estaban pensando en nada, no podían pensar.

En el pasillo se escuchó un repentino e iracundo correr de puertas de la habitación continua, seguido de las voces de Ponchi y Conchi que gritaban: "¡Espera Tamao!" "¡¡¡¡Tamao!!!!" . La chica Tamamura con toda seguridad había escuchado la amena conversación y salió corriendo a quien sabe que lugar de la enorme mansión, tenía el corazón destrozado.

--Yo...-Trató de hablar Yoh cuando los pasos se hicieron lejanos. Pero inmediatamente su compañera se puso de pie y salió cerrando la puerta tras ella.--¡Espera!-

--La abuela no tardará en salir, mejor que vayas a despedirte.-Dijo Anna desde afuera.

--Sí...-

* * *

Solo dos maletas, no eran muy grandes y aún así el señor Yohmei hizo a Yoh acompañarme hasta la estación del tren. No estoy segura si él quería hacerlo, pero aquí estoy sentada esperando mientras él compra mi pasaje. No era necesario que viniera, no quería que viniera.

--Toma-Dijo Yoh al darme el boleto-el tren sale a las 12:45-Se sentó a mi lado.

--¿Es que piensas esperar casi hora y media?-

--¿Uh? Claro.-

Aguardaría conmigo hasta que partiera. Tonto, no quería que viniera, porque ahora cada vez que estamos solos nada está claro en mi cabeza. El dichoso compromiso. No pensaré en eso... pero ¡¿cómo¿Por qué en estos momentos¿Por qué cuando tengo que estar más concentrada en mi aprendizaje¡Todo es su culpa! Todo es culpa de Yoh...

Y es culpa mía por no poder controlarme. Pero no importa, mañana estaré lejos de todas esas distracciones, de él... Lo miro de reojo, está escuchando su música, para variar. Últimamente no ha sido el mismo de siempre, lo he notado. ¿Pensará en su viaje¿Cuándo se irá¡Basta¡Tengo que olvidarme de todo eso! Ya nada más debe estar en mi cabeza...

--Creo que mejor vamos al andén.-

--¿Eh?-Estaba distraída.

--Faltan 10 minutos.-

--Está bien.-

Nos pusimos de pie, iba a tomar una de las maletas pero Yoh se adelantó y tomó ambas. No eran vacaciones o días festivos, el andén estaba casi vacío y por el micrófono anunciaban la partida del tren. Uno de los trabajadores se nos acerca y solicita los pasajes.

--¿Sólo uno?-

--Sí-Respondí.

--Su vagón es el tercero, déjeme llevar sus maletas.-Seguimos al joven quien entró al carro para acomodar el equipaje, Yoh y yo quedamos en la puerta.

--Yo...-dice cuando me dispongo a entrar -...que tengas buen viaje.-Sí, claro, "buen viaje" ¿qué más se puede decir?

--Nos vemos.-Respondo sin mirarlo, no puedo. Me dirijo entonces a mi asiento y el tren comienza su marcha, reflejada en una de las ventanas, está la imagen de Yoh quien ya ha dado media vuelta y sale del andén.

Tú también te irás (le digo en mi pensamiento mientras veo pasar el paisaje) y no sé cuándo te marcharás o regresarás... quieres ser el Shaman King. Vaya, no eres tan estúpido, esa es una gran ambición y a pesar de ser tan holgazán creo que podrás lograrlo, confío en ti... siempre lo he hecho, después de todo, siempre logras lo que te propones ¿no? Y yo... ahora soy tu prometida... la futura esposa del Rey Shaman; bien, no habrá nadie mejor que yo para ese puesto.

* * *

--La dirección está aquí Yoh-El abuelo me entrega un pequeño trozo de papel-No la vayas a perder.

--Claro que no.-

--Regrese pronto joven.-Dijo Tamao.

Me voy. Yo también me marcho, y no me voy del todo contento. No es que vaya a extrañar la casa, es que tú estas enojada conmigo. Desde que te fuiste, debo admitirlo, he estado algo más tranquilo porque ya no tengo que evitarte o sentir miedo a tu rencor. Debes odiarme, digo, jamás querrías casarte con alguien como yo, jamás querrías estar conmigo por el resto de tu vida.

--Los pasajeros camino a Tokio trasbordarán en la siguiente estación-Dice el conductor por el micrófono y algunos pasajeros, incluyéndome, comienzan a tomar sus maletas. Llegaré a la capital, tomaré el subterráneo y luego en autobús hasta Funbari, repaso en mi cabeza.

Lo lamento, no quise que esto pasara. Pensé que tu enfado desaparecería luego de un tiempo, cuán equivocado estaba... el compromiso, solo vino a empeorar todo. En verdad no sabes cuanto me duele saber que estás así por mi culpa. Y dudo mucho que si te lo digo las cosas cambien en algo, porque ya no se puede hacer nada, los demás lo han decidido por nosotros.

--¿Vas a trasbordar chico?-Me pregunta un trabajador del tren que parecía extrañado al ver solo a un niño de trece años.

--Sí, voy a Tokio.-

--Mmmm... veamos.-Busca en unas hojas que trae en la mano.-Sí, tienes que ir al andén número seis. El tren saldrá en 10 minutos.-

--Muchas gracias.-

En el camino llama mi atención una señora joven que pareciera traer cascabeles por el tintineo, pero no; reconozco inmediatamente el collar de esferas que porta en su cuello, "un rosario" y me vuelvo a acordar de ti.

Temo enfrentarte, sin embargo quiero verte otra vez. Extraño cuando jugábamos y nos sentábamos a platicar, cuando juntos contemplábamos el cielo, cuando me sonreías. Por eso no extrañaré Izumo, porque no estás tú, porque aquello que compartimos ya no está.

...

Mmm... sí, es aquí He llegado Anita. Tantas habitaciones y una sola persona, otra vez únicamente los espíritus serán mi compañía... un espíritu acompañante. No sé pero algo me dice que aquí lo encontraré, que en esta ciudad hay algo especial, algo que me brinda tranquilidad y alegría Todo se solucionará... ¿Sabes? Es el mismo sentimiento que tuve cuando te conocí.

* * *

Kyouyama Anna recorrió con la mirada la gran casa de los Asakura, seis meses no habían sido tanto tiempo al parecer, pues la casa seguía igual. Bueno, no del todo. Un mes antes de que ella regresara, recibió la noticia de Yoh se había ya marchado a Funbari.

Únicamente un mes, si no te fuiste antes, nada te costaba aguardarme, le reprochó molesta cuando terminó de leer la carta que venía firmada por el señor Yohmei. Esperaba verlo y despedirse, porque encontrar un alma que reúna las características para ser espíritu acompañante es una tarea poco certera. Algunos shamanes prácticamente lo tienen desde el nacimiento, otros jamás llegan a congeniar con uno. No sabía que tanto tiempo le llevaría a Yoh hallar el suyo. Y esto la estuvo enfadando todo el tiempo que pasó antes de recibir otra noticia suya.

Uno de los espíritus del señor Mikihiza llegó un día, confirmando la lectura de Tamao, con el anuncio de que Yoh había sido herido por otro shaman: Tao Ren. Aparentemente, quienes deseaban tomar parte en el Torneo, no esperarían a que la estrella Lago anunciara el comienzo para poder acabar con sus oponentes. Y si la familia Tao participaba, probablemente el resto de los competidores tampoco eran para tomarse a la ligera.

--Yoh esta en desventaja, apenas hace poco encontró un espíritu acompañante y no ha tenido la suficiente experiencia con él.-Decía el padre del mencionado a sus suegros en una de las habitaciones de la casa.

--Y no creo que esté entrenado adecuadamente.-agregó Kino-Así jamás va a poder aprovechar las habilidades del samurai.-

--Va a ser difícil avanzar para él en la Pelea de Shamanes si continúa así.-Intervino Yohmei con pesar.

--Pero no podemos ir suegro, aún debo seguir vigilando a Hao y ustedes no pueden dejar la Bitácora sin protección.-

--¿Qué hay de Anna?-propuso la abuela Asakura.-- Ya es bastante fuerte, no por nada la congregación del Templo Osorezan le dio tantos honores.-

--Es muy fuerte sí, pero dejarle el cuidado de la Bitácora Mágica...-argumentó dubitativo Yohmei-- Hao podría venir a reclamar sus memorias y no me arriesgaría a exponerla a tal peligro.--

--Pues entonces que Anna vaya a entrenarlo. Las tareas que recibió esos seis meses fueron mucho más duras de las que tú les ponías a ella y a Yoh cuando eran pequeños Yohmei; no solo en lo espiritual, si no también en lo físico. Estoy segura que sabrá sacar todo el potencial de nuestro nieto.-

Discutieron esto por largo tiempo y a final no pudieron negar que esa era la mejor opción: Kyouyama iría a Funbari.

* * *

Anna caminaba sin prisa camino al hospital con su escaso equipaje al hombro. Era muy de mañana, las cotidianas actividades de la ciudad aún no comenzaban, así cualquiera hubiera podido escuchar con claridad sus pasos sobre la acera e inclusive el tintinear de su collar. Sin embargo ni ella misma los oía. Iba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

--Ese tonto, dije que ya no iba ir a ayudarlo y aquí estoy.--Se dijo con sarcasmo--Pero no me ablandaré, vine a entrenarte y únicamente a eso. Te lo haré recordar y me lo recordaré a mi misma. Si no, de nada servirá.--

Y con esta manifestación, paró su andar, tomó aliento y dirigió con firmeza su mirada al edificio que temporalmente a albergaba a Yoh Asakura.

--Y no dejaré que esos ridículos sentimientos me venzan (que tú me venzas), porque eso es ser débil y la futura esposa del Shaman King, no puede darse ese lujo... --

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Fin del último capítulo. Sigue el epílogo.

Porfa, échense una vuelta al fic "Good-Bye" de Apple-chan. Es un fic muy bueno de YohxAnna, por eso quise traducirlo para ustedes. Está bajo mi nick, pero yo me encargo de pasarle sus reviews.

Nanase Oikawa CLAMP:

Gracias por mencionar lo de la buena ortografía. Sí, es desesperante cuando te topas con esos horribles errores que se ven a leguas, es tanta mi manía con esto que ni me dejan leer a gusto un fic. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta: un "Drama CD" es un disco donde, aparte de canciones de algún anime, vienen "radionovelas" del mismo. Muchas veces estas pequeñas historias son fragmentos del manga, detalles que no salen en la serie de TV. ¡Es lindísimo escuchar a Yoh-kun en japonés ! Pero como dije, no le entiendo nada, nadita al disco. Espero haber aclarado tu duda. ¡Gracias por leer!

See ya!


	6. Epílogo

**Antes de Empezar:**

Ninguno de los personajes de Shaman King me pertenece (¡Ay, Hao-sama algún día...!) son de Hiroyuki Takei y TV Tokyo.

Y por última vez: pensamientos entre asteriscos.

* * *

**REMEMBRANZAS**

**Epílogo**

* * *

_"Do you remember? The time when our eyes first met?_

_Do you remember? The time when our hands first touched?_

_That was the very first time I set out on the journey of love."_

MACROSS Do You Remember Love?

* * *

--Parece que tardará en pasar.—

--Y con el hambre que tengo uu.—refunfuñaba el pequeño.

Ya era pronto el atardecer, ambos chicos quedaron bajo la marquesina que recibía a los extraños en la puerta principal de la casa Asakura. Apenas regresaban de la escuela pues el cielo lluvioso que venía azotando a Izumo desde temprano los retrasó y ahora que nuevamente arreciaba el agua optaron por refugiarse en ese pequeño lugar.

--¿Con todo lo que comiste en la tarde?—

--Pero ya es casi hora de la cena.—

--Creo que tu sueño sería tener toda la comida del mundo y alimentarte a todas horas ¬¬--

--Nop. Ya te había dicho que mi sueño es convertirme en el Shaman King para vivir una vida tranquila nn.—

La lluvia caía, caía.

--Pero...—continuó Yoh—tú no me dijiste cuál es tu sueño.—

--No, porque estabas jugando estúpidamente con una naranja y no me prestaste atención.—

--Je, lo siento. Pero ahora no tengo ninguna a la mano, dímelo. ¿Qué es lo que más quieres en este mundo¿Cuál es tu sueño?—

--Mmmm...—Habló sin dejar de ver como las gotas se deslizaban desde las tejas cada vez más lento—Pues mi sueño es ser una mujer llena de lujos y poder, porque para mí un sueño es como una meta, algo que quieres llevar a cabo por tus propios medios. Esa es mi meta. Aún así... no es lo que más quiero en este mundo.—

--¿Entonces?—

Y parecía que el cielo se abría poco a poco.

--Eso es más bien un deseo...—

--¿Y cuál es ese deseo?—preguntó casi en un susurro Asakura.

--Yo... no quiero estar sola...—Dijo al sol que dejaba ver sus rayos a través de las nubes.—Yoh... lo que más deseo es... que nunca te alejes de mi lado...—

Y lentamente todo volvió a la vida.

--¡¡¡Anna!!!—Le gritaba Yoh a media vereda con la mano en alto.--¡Ya paró la lluvia¡A ver quién llega primero a la casa! o.—

--Yoh eres un... uú--reclamó Anna con el puño cerrado-- ¡¡¡Verás cuando te alcance!!!—

--Yo también... Mi deseo es poder estar siempre contigo y verte sonreír todos los días Anita --

Le dijo Yoh en sus pensamientos mientras corría velozmente sin importarle los charcos en el piso, pues Kyouyama también era muy rápida y podría ganarle la carrera a casa.

* * *

--Ya está lista la cena Anna.—Dijo Yoh a su prometida quien disfrutaba de un vaso de té frente a la televisión. Ella pronto deja su lugar y se dirige a la mesa donde estaban los alimentos: arroz y unas sopas instantáneas que compraron cuando venían de la clínica.

--Mañana por la mañana no habrá excusa, quiero el desayuno recién preparado; el doctor dijo que no eran para tanto esas heridas.—exclamó Anna mirándolo por encima de su plato mientras tentaba el contenido de mala gana.—Nunca me ha gustado el sabor del arroz congelado.—

--Sí Anna.—Contestó Yoh a regañadientes y tomó un sorbo de la sopa. Ciertamente no era el mejor sabor del mundo, pero ya se había acostumbrado porque en verdad habían sido pocas las ocasiones en las que se preparó algo decente desde que vivía solo en la pensión. Aunque las hamburguesas no le disgustaban para nada.

--¿Y ese chiquillo?—

--¿Uh?—

--El enano cabezón que estaba contigo cuando llegué.—

--Ah... Manta, vamos en el mismo salón en el instituto. Es mi amigo.—Y al escuchar esto último, la chica paró de comer y miró directamente a Yoh con una ceja arqueada.

--_¿Amigo?—_

--_¿Qué ocurre?_—Se preguntó Yoh con nerviosismo al sentir la mirada de Kyouyama sobre él. Pero de inmediato ella volvió a concentrarse en sus alimentos.

--_Un amigo... –_Rió satisfecha en su mente.--_... Eso está bien.—_Y la cena siguió sin contratiempos.

Ya más tarde, una vez que hubo lavado y recogido la cocina, Yoh subió con paso lento hacia su habitación porque aún le dolía un poco la herida que provocó la lanza de Tao. Y justo cuando ponía su píe en el último escalón, vio a Anna con su yukata de noche saliendo de su de ella habitación, pero además llevaba consigo una cajita de mimbre y sobre la tapa, unos rollos de vendaje.

--¿Ya terminaste?—

--Si, todo está reluciente nñ—Respondió mientras aún se tocaba el hombre que sentía entumido. Sin darle importancia, Anna le dio el paquete que traía en brazos al tiempo que se disponía a bajar por la escalera.

--Toma—le dijo—Cámbiate mientras voy por agua caliente.—

--¿Eh¿Para qué? Ya no hay sopa Anna.—

--Es para cambiarte las vendas.—Le respondió sin detenerse.

Minutos después Anna tocó a la puerta de la habitación de Asakura.

--Siéntate—le indicó ella una vez dentro.

Mientras Yoh tomó lugar en su futón, Anna acercó las cosas que antes traía y el agua. Abrió la caja de mimbre y sacó un frasco azul, algodón, el ungüento que el médico había recetado y una pequeña toalla. Una vez todo a la mano, se quedó aguardando.

--¿Qué esperas?—le dijo.

--¿Esperar qué?—

--¿Cómo quieres que te cambie las vendas si tienes encima la yukata?—Exclamó con impaciencia.

--¡Ah! Sí, claro. Pero u///u ...—Yoh titubeó.

--¡No te estoy pidiendo que te la quites toda ¬///¬ !—Anna interpretó correctamente el "pero" del chico.--¡Simplemente descúbrete el pecho!—

Viendo su exasperación, Yoh se apresuró a sacar los brazos de la bata de modo que su torso quedó totalmente libre. Entonces la itako se arrodillo frene a él y comenzó a retirar las vendas. Y mientras la observaba en su labor, Yoh recordó la llegada de Anna a la clínica:

--------------------------------------------------------------------

--Tan perezoso como siempre.—Dijo una voz desde la puerta. Había aparecido en la puerta una chica delgada, ojos azabaches y cabello rubio. Con un vestido negro y pañoleta roja sobre la cabeza, los miró de forma fría.--Me preocupa qué nos deparará el futuro—

--Disculpe señorita¿me podría decir quién es?—Cuestionó Oyamada a la muchacha.

--No me molestes enano cabezón—

--¿Qué, que qué¡¿Cabezón?!—Protestó con indignación. Pero ella lo ignoró y se dirigió a su amigo de Manta en cama, quien parecía nervioso.

--Cuanto tiempo sin verte Yoh.—Le dijo sin ningún tipo de afecto, según pudo notar Manta.

--¿Qué tal... –Saludó casi temblando Asakura.--... Anna?—

--¿Conoces a esta niña?—

--Es... _no creo que sea buena idea..._ una amiga de la infancia.—

--Soy su prometida.—Corrigió inmediatamente.

--¡¿SU PROMETIDA OO ?!— Gritaron MUY sorprendidos Amidamaru y Manta al mismo tiempo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Por qué no quiso decir que era su prometida? Porque quizás lo odiaría por eso. ¿Por qué ella entonces lo dijo? No podía responderse. Un fuerte aroma a hiervas lo sacó de su trance.

--¿Qué es eso?—Era el líquido que contenía el frasco azul.

--Lo manda tu abuela, con esto podrás comenzar mañana el entrenamiento sin problemas. Terminará de curar la herida por la noche.—

Siguió observándola porque no la había visto en un gran periodo y quería estar seguro de que podía recordar cada una de sus facciones, porque trataba de averiguar lo que ocurría en la mente de Anna, de su prometida. No pudo, claro. No había manera que supiera de aquella felicidad que la invadía al estar nuevamente a su lado, de poder estar tan cerca de él y de ahora en adelante podría cuidarlo como solo ella sabía, sin que el resto del mundo o él mismo se enterara. No pudo saberlo, porque Kyouyama mantenía lejos de su rostro cualquier sentimiento. Y aunque no logró averiguarlo, Yoh se sintió una gran alegría simplemente sabiendo que ella se quedaría en esa casa, junto a él, por mucho tiempo.

--Eso es todo.—Dijo cuando ya ponía sus herramientas de nuevo en la cajita.—Recuerda, mañana a las 6:00 corres media hora, regresas y preparas el desayuno. Después de la escuela, comenzarás la rutina.—

--Anna...—la detuvo antes de que saliera—Muchas gracias.—

--Sí.—Le dijo apenas mirándolo.-- Buenas noches Yoh.--

--Buenas noches.—Le respondió su prometido con suavidad mientras ella cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

Y fue así como todo volvió a comenzar.

_Era descubrirte otra vez mi aventura._

Vi en tus ojos la alegría.

_Descifrar tus miradas._

La soledad esfumada por tu sonrisa.

_Y develar el retozo de tus labios._

Aunque no lo pueda decir con palabras.

_Porque ahora mi sueño y mi deseo son uno._

Aunque no sea de gran ayuda en tus batallas.

_Es la tranquilidad de estar a tu lado eternamente._

Quiero ser siempre tu compañera.

_Es tu confianza en mí lo que me hará lograrlo._

Y cuando llegue el día te lo diré.

_Entonces lo gritaré al mundo._

--Que esto... es amor.--

**F I N**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Gracias por leer.

Amaltea Sibila


End file.
